Impossible
by Sky Hatake
Summary: Hatake Tokaku was just a mere konoichi and anbu of Konohagakure, how will she react when she finds out that she has to go and become a jedi with only her brother to accompany her? Sort of a slow burner
1. The News

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be so harsh please. Construcve criticism is welcome though, any questions or OC's, just P.M me. Also, in this fanfic, Yuko is the wife of Kakashi, and Akihiro, Hayate and Umeko are the children ^^ also Padme doesn't exist in this fanfic :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sky**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neither, Yuko, Umeko, Hayate or Akihiro, they belong to the fabulous Hatake Yuko :) check her fanfic's out too :)

Tokaku's P.O.V

"You want me to do what?" Hokage-sama recently summoned me and is asking me to become a Jedi, a padowan.

"Yes Tokaku, you will be going in three days, so pack your stuff, Kakashi will accompany you on your journey, you want some relatives right? Now dismissed, I have work to do." She resumed to her papers. I left and started packing. I packed the essentials and sealed them away in a scroll. Then to the more personal, photos, books, canvases and paint, and of course that necklace.

Since I have finished, I went for a walk. To say goodbye to my favourite place on earth, Konoha. I breathed in the cold air of December and looked at the grey sky.

"Tokaku-sensei! Tokaku-sensei!" I sighed, 'this is going to be the longest conversation of my life'

"Well, if it isn't the number one knuckle head ninja Naruto." I looked behind me and greeted him.

"Are the rumours true? Are you leaving the village with Kakashi-sensei?"

I looked at the sky

"You can't leave! Not now! Please Tokaku-sensei" '_And the rant starts_'

"It's not my decision Naruto, Tsunade-sama has spoken, I need to say bye someday."

"Do you not care about other people!? After all we've been through! You don't even care do you!" His eyes started welling up

"Naruto, don't cr-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! Just leave me alone" he walked off. I shrugged,'_Oh well I still have two days left.'_

I walked to my brothers house, hands shoved in my pockets. I have to say, me and my bro are quite similar, we both are lazy, always late and we read the same books. Our looks are similar too, I have silver hair and wear a mask. Though, I'm stronger than him by miles, I surpassed him when I was seven, he was eleven. Now I can beat him with my eyes closed and his Sharingan open. I smiled. I also have more weapons on me, two katana, two sickle, nunchucks and senbon. As for my attire, I wear a black tank top, jounin pants, and bandages up my left arm.

I approached Kakashi's house, and knocked on the door, I was met by two green eyes.

"Hi Yuko-san" she embraced me in a hug, I don't like hugs, but I let her hug me.

"Why must you go" Is she..crying?

"Yuko-san? Are you crying?"

"So what if I am, and drop the honorific's!" I smiled, she is such a softy around family.

"Imouto-chan!" I smiled again

"Nii-san, I would fist bump you but.." I gestured Yuko. He chuckled.

"Yuko-chan, get off Tokaku-imouto" she let go, I fist bumped my brother

"Yo nii-san? Where are the rascals?" At that moment they ran down the stairs.

"Tokaku-chan!" All of them chorused. '_I can't believe I'm leaving them behin_d'

"I challenge you to a fight Tokaku-chan!" I looked at Akihiro and smiled

"I'm here to see you guys, not to spar silly." Umeko giggled. I took off my shoes and proceeded inside.

"I got you something Imouto-chan" I smiled, he passed me a book. My eyes sparkled, but he got whipped on the head with a towel.

"You perv! Giving your little sister erotic novels!" Yuko took the book from me and gave it to Kakashi. I frowned '_that was the latest one as well_', Yuko left the room and Kakashi gave me the book again.

"Kage-bushins" we both snickered

"WHAT THE HECK KAKASHI! IT WAS A KAGE-BUSHIN!" We both looked at each other and ran and hid. '_Best last days in Konoha_' I thought and smiled

**Review and tell me what you think and I will make another chapter :)**


	2. Last days in Konoha

**A/N Hey guys! Chapter 2 is out! Thank you to my friends Hatake Yuko, Daniyela, akirasatsuna **

**Thank you for the support!**

It was my last day in Konoha, so I sat on the Hokage's heads and watched over the village. 'Insomnia is killing me' the village was quiet, after all, it is like 2am in the morning.

"Can't sleep?" I looked at the familiar man

"Hi Iruka-san, whatcha doin up so late?"

"Can't stop thinking of you" I gave him a lazy look

"Cheesy Iruka-san, real cheesy" he chuckled

"Just call me Iruka, drop the honorific's already" I sighed and looked at the stars

"Alright then Iruka, what do you actually want?"

"To chat while your still here" '_great I just love talking_' I thought sarcastically

"To chat about what?" I gave him a lazy look, he chuckled and...blushed?

"I don't know, just something, maybe the fact that we won't be seeing each other anymore, how are we going to communicate?" I thought for a second

'_Since when were me and Iruka friends?_ _I only know him through my brother_'

"Since when did you actually want to talk to me?" I started interrogating

"Uh" he started avoiding eye contact. I tackled him

"Who are you really? Your not Iruka!"

"Yes I am Iruka! I just really like you ok!" I let go immediately and stumbled away.

"Iruka" I stood up and walked to Iruka

"Iruka, I didn't know, I'm sorry" he waved it off. I went and stood in front of Iruka. '_Funny, I'm taller than him'_ Iruka is 5ft10 were as I'm the same height as my brother, 5ft11. I then embraced him in a hug

"I don't like hugs, but this isn't about me" I said. He seemed shocked, but I didn't let go, even though I didn't like one second of what I was doing. He finally hugged me back. '_Took him long enough_' he nuzzled his head in my neck. His face is wet, he must be crying.

From what seemed like forever, he let go. He wiped his wet face.

"Arigato Tokaku" he said and sniffed. '_Crybaby_' I thought. I gave him the famous closed eyed smile. Then Iruka looked like he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi told me to give this to you" he pulled the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise, the book Yuko confiscated. My eyes sparkled. I bowed to. Iruka gratefully.

"I seriously don't see what you like about those books, after all, it is an erotic novel, written pornography" Iruka shrugged.

"Thank you Iruka, that's very nice. Something from me too"

'I'm _going to regret this'_ I took of his forehead protector and gave him a kiss on his forehead, with my mask on. I gave his forehead protector back and jumped down the cliff and went home.

**Short chapter, I know. Please review! Any questions just P.M me :)**


	3. Bonds

**A/N Chapter three! Thank you akirasatsuna for the review! I now have 2 followers :) thank you guys! Here is the story! Also, Anakin might seem a bit OOC in this chap ^^" he is a complicated person to write about. **

Third person

Tokaku looked up from her book to a loud sound outside. She then realised that it was the ship to leave.

"Shit I'm late!" She frantically got changed and got her luggage full of scrolls. She ran out as fast as she could, even though she is fast, she lives on the outskirts of the village. It took her ten minutes to get there. Kakashi seemed to have arrived at the same time.

"Yo" Tokaku greeted with a fist bump.

"Yo" Tokaku noticed that the whole village was waiting.

"Your late!" Kakashi and Tokaku sweat dropped at the angry hokage.

"Sorry Hokage-sama" Tokaku took a glance at all the ninja and civilians saying their goodbyes. Yuko was balling her eyes out, same with the children.

"Everyone repeat after me! Go Kakashi-sensei and Tokaku-sensei!" Shouted Naruto

"Go Kakashi and Tokaku!" The whole village chorused. Tokaku looked at her brother, and gave the closed eye smile.

"Again!" Naruto kept going, same with the village.

"Here to the Copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi!"

"Here to the Copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi!"

"Here to the Lightning Tigeress Hatake Tokaku!"

"Here to the Lightning Tigeress Hatake Tokaku!"

They said their goodbyes and boarded the ship.

Anakin's P.O.V

Me and master were waiting in the ship, all I could hear was the cheers of the people, some Copy-cat ninja and Lightning Tigeress, I didn't catch the names. When they entered the ship, I froze. She...she is...armed up with weapons. Two swords, sickle and, something up her right arm. Her left arm is covered in bandages. As for her attire, black tank top, black pants, a mask and sandals with bandages coming up from it. She has a pouch on her left leg. Silver hair in a pony tail and a fringe covering her left eye. Skinny, but curvy, and tall! She is the same height as her brother! Her brother, looks the same, they must be twins, but, he looks older.

"Welcome, you must be Tokaku, and you must be Kakashi" Master said

"Konichi wa sir, you must be my new shishou" Tokaku bowed. She looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Anakin Skywalker, I'm your teammate now." I looked at her brother and he was reading some book. Tokaku looked at him and facepalmed. I didn't know what he was reading, but master knows, he studied Japan, when he saw the cover master...blushed? Tokaku punched the back of his head and he gave an irritated look and put the book away.

"Let's get going shall we Anakin" master said

"Yes master, Tokaku, come, I will teach you how to drive the ship"

"Hai Anakin-senpai" I gave her a strange look

"Um, hi?" She facepalmed

"Hai means yes in Japanese, and senpai is treating someone who is higher than you with respect" I looked at her

"Alright then, what do I call you?"

"Tokaku-kouhai, or just Tokaku, whichever is fine with me" she said with a shrug.

"Ok, Tokaku it is then"

When we went for lift off, I taught Tokaku the basics, and she took them in quickly. I'm surprised at how smart she is, she picked up things like it was a book.

"Your a fast learner" I looked at her. She just shrugged.

"This stuff is like learning to read compared to the stuff I learnt at the academy"

My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?! It took me like, three years! Though, I didn't have a professional to teach me hehe" I put my hands behind my head.

"Don't flatter yourself, I learnt how to use senbon in two months. I bet you can't even do it in three" she gave a lazy look.

"Sure, you show me what senbon is, and then teach me and I can learn in one month!"

"Bring it."

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Sky**


	4. Homesick

**A/N Hey guys! Chapter 4 is out! Happy New Year as well :) I might start a new fanfic soon as well, but I'm not sure whether it should be Naruto or Arsmagna, you guys decide in the reviews :) also, if you have any questions, ask away :) any OC's you want, just P.M me :)**

**~Sky**

Third person

Tokaku need to run, like badly, it had been two days without access outside. She may be lazy, but she can't function without running for a couple of hours.

'_Come on doors! Open up already!_' They opened and she threw her luggage to her brother and started running.

"Oi! Come back!" Anakin shouted

"She needs to run." Both Jedi looked at the silver haired man.

"What do you mean 'she needs to run'?" Anakin looked at Kakashi

"She can't handle not running for a couple of hours, it's been two days, you can imagine what she must be feeling right now." Kakashi studied the place. Both Jedi obviously didn't like the idea of her running.

'_Where is she going to run to anyway_?' He sighed and summoned Pakkun

"Hai hime, what is it?" Both Jedi's jaws dropped

"I need you to find Tokaku, she has gone for one of her famous runs." Kakashi explained to the pug.

"That Tigeress, never can leave cats by themselves." The dog shook his head and set off.

Tokaku's P.O.V

The wind in my hair felt great. Jumping from the vehicles that are flying around.

'_This place reminds me of Yukigakure_' I thought and chuckled. Then I felt a familiar chakra brush against mine. '_Damn Kakashi sending Pakkun after me_'

I decided to confuse the mutt and go back to the Jedi, but send two bushins to follow my route. The stupid mutt fell for it. I jumped down were the Jedi and my brother were. They seemed surprised that the dog wasn't there with me.

"I sent him after two of my clones" I shrugged. My brother facepalmed. I snickered.

"Undo the jutsu Tokaku" Kakashi crossed his arms. I grumbled and released the jutsu. I got my bag of scrolls and followed the Jedi in the building. It's a nice place. It's loud due to the traffic outside.

"Your room is this way Tokaku" I looked at Anakin and nodded and proceeded inside. It was a room with two beds, I guessed Kakashi would sleep here too, but, things were already unpacked. Anakin must have noticed my confusion.

"Kakashi will get his own room, were team mates, so we share a room. That's the Jedi way." '_Great, he will be snooping through my stuff, but it is a nice spacious room.'_ I shrugged and opened my bag and started unloading the scrolls.

"Hey, where are your stuff? You can't survive on scrolls" I ignored him and released the scroll with a simple hand sign and a "Kai!" and unloaded my clothes into the draws. Anakin's jaw dropped.

"Still get surprised by things senpai?" I wanted to tease him a little.

"You haven't even seen my tigers" I said in a girlish voice. He came to help me.

"Tigers?" He asked. He came upon my ANBU mask. I politely took it off him and put it on my bedside table.

"What's that?" Anakin pointed at the blue wolf mask.

"That I can't tell you." I told him and proceeded unpacking.

"Why? It's in front of my face." He argued. I just ignored him and continued unpacking. I kept releasing scrolls until I came upon that scroll. I hesitated to open it. '_What if he questions them?_'

"What are you waiting for?" I ignored him and kept staring at the scroll. I sighed and put the scroll down.

"K-kai" I said more timid. He raised an eyebrow and looked at what I was so frightened of him seeing. I picked up the picture of my team and bowed my head.

"I never even got to say bye." I then realised I was getting homesick.

I put the picture face down on the dresser as I remembered when we first met.

Anakin's P.O.V

I never thought I would hear that from her mouth. I looked at the picture and smiled. There Tokaku was, looking proud, with her arms crossed. I could tell she was smirking. Then, she had three little kids in the photo, two boys and one girl. The girl, not smiling, not frowning...but expressionless. With long brown hair, headband just like Tokaku, she also looks blind. Then the two boys. One arm around each others shoulders. One of them has jet black hair and yellow eyes, and the other brown hair and blue eyes. They are all wearing the same headband.

"Are these your kids?" I looked at Tokaku.

"No, my students baka, such cute little genin. You see the girl? She is already a jounin like me." She said. She then pulled out another picture. It was a picture of her, and a boy. They were hugging so I assumed they were best of friends. He hayd blond hair, and brown eyes.

"Are you guys close?" I asked

"Yes, we were, Tatsuki and I were close. He was lost in battle unfortunately." She scowled.

"He died because of me." Her eyes softened.

"I didn't even..." She looked away from the picture and put it down.

"Didn't what?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? It is none of your concern." She said in a harsh voice. More more photos came out of that scroll, until she held a necklace in her hand. It was a yin necklace. She put it next to the picture of Tatsuki and her. I realised that he was wearing yang in the picture. She also got the yang and put it next to the picture. It was covered in dry blood. I scrunched my nose in discust. She bowed her head. What on earth would she be thinking?


	5. Memories

A/N Hey guys! Chapter 5 :) this is a flashback chapter, so everything is 3 years ago when Tokaku was 17 :) I would also like to thank akirasetsuna for the continued support :) check out her fanfic's. Also note that Tatsuki is pronounced as Tat-ski :) I've also dedicated Tatsuki's name from a real person. Anyway, here's the chapter :)

~Sky

As I walked down the hall in the academy I heard children's laughter.

'_Funny, only two are laughing..._' I walked in and was greeted with shoots of rocks from sling shots. I lazily dodged them. '_They need work on aim_' I thought.

Three little kids in the room. '_One Hyuuga, one Akiyama and one Kurosawa. Mixed up team, interesting._' I thought. The Hyuuga was like a mini, girl version of Neji. With dark brown hair, and traditional Hyuuga clothes, those two Hyuuga could be twins.

The two boys were standing still in fright, where as the Hyuuga was sitting there with an expressionless face.

"Meet me after lunch at training ground 3." And I poofed away to eat my lunch.

After lunch I went and was greeted by two angry faces and one expressionless.

"Your late!" The boys pointed angrily. I shrugged.

"It's in my genetics, I can't help being late. Now, I need to know about you guys."

"How do we do that?" The boy with the brown hair asked.

"Well, your name, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies. That sort of stuff." The boys thought for a second.

"Ne, sensei, can you go first?" The boy with the black hair scratched his head.

"Ok, I'm Hatake Tokaku, you will find out my dislikes and likes as we train. My dreams for the future...hmm I really haven't thought of that. As for my hobbies, I have lots." I shrugged. '_That is the Hatake way to deal with things._' The two little boys pouted.

"You with the black hair, you go first." I pointed

"I'm Kurosawa Hibiki, I like people that respect the environment and respect others, I dislike that I have to grow up. My dream of the future is to make a jutsu that will protect the people of my clan! My hobbies are training, and hanging out with Kio." The two high fived without looking at each other.

'_Kurosawa huh? Just like Tatsuki, hmm_.' I looked at the brunette.

"I'm Akiyama Kio, I like to learn new things and I dislike learning things that aren't necessary to me. My dream of the future is to master the clans secret jutsu. My hobbies are helping people, reading and hanging with Hibiki." I rolled my eyes. '_Just like them.._' I thought and shook my head.

"Ah, sensei, we have a problem." Hibiki scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?"

"Michiko doesn't speak." He pointed to the Hyuuga.

"She can't speak?" I said in a hard to believe voice

"I don't know, but she just won't speak." Hibiki shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you know about her?"

"Umm, she's smart! And she trains every day!" I nodded.

"Ok, meet me here tomorrow at 4am sharp. Training gear. Don't eat breakfast. We will begin survival training. Sayonara!" And with that, I poofed away.

"Ne, Tatsuki, you suck at shogi." I looked up from the board.

"You just have brains." He said and flicked his blonde hair out of his face. I placed a piece down and won.

"Interesting..." He muttered. He seemed to take in every move I made.

"Wanna get ramen?"

"Ok" I shrugged.

"Race you there!" I smiled and caught up to him. I pulled out my book to tease him a little. He clenched his teeth and sped up.

"Awe, Tatsuki-kun is slower than a girl?" I teased and sped ahead and arrived at the Ramen shop first, and sat in the chair with my legs crossed.

"Looks like your paying Suki-kun." He pouted

"I never agreed to that.." He frowned.

"Too bad, I won both competitions." I ordered the udon and waited.

"So how did you go with the team meet up?" He looked at me

"They seem to have potential. Hey, do you perhaps know Hibiki?"

He looked at me with noodles in his mouth. He swallowed

"As in Hibiki Kurosawa?"

"Yep, I'm teaching him."

"Hn, he makes fun of me because I'm the only blonde in the clan." He pouted.

In the Kurosawa clan, they all look the same, like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, all with black hair and yellow eyes, but poor Tatsuki, he has brown eyes and blonde hair.

"So what? He's just jealous that your different, no one will suspect a Kurosawa to have blonde hair. Deception Suki, your a ninja." He looked at he and smiled.

"I guess your right." He began to eat. He kept glancing at me. So I had to pull my mask up and down.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I sat up straight and looked at him.

"I wanna see what you look like!" I chuckled.

"That's impossible." He pouted

"And your name." He smiled in a 'you get it?' way. I laughed.

"Heh, you get it?" I nodded.

"My name means impossible." I told the confused ramen guy, he chuckled.

2 months later...

Me and Tatsuki were in the training grounds sparring, a fair fight, my eyes closed and only allowed taijutsu, no chakra. But Tatsuki could use anything (poor guy is not very strong). I kinda let him win, he pinned me to the ground with a kunai to my neck.

"Heyyyyy, you let me win!" So I immediately got out of his grip and pinned him and gripped his pressure points and opened my eyes.

"I win" I said calmly. He pouted and screamed. I immediately blocked my ears.

'_Those Kurosawa, there Kekkei Genkai is like, worse than the Uchiha and Hyuuga, they burst your ear drums and make your vision go blurry._' I frowned

In the Kurosawa clan, instead on vision, they focus on voice. If they scream, they have sonic waves that come out and it really hurts your ears to the point where your vision goes blurry, or at the worst, throw up or pass out. He started laughing and pulled me down and started rolling around with me. We went to a stop and he was on top of me. We kind of sat there staring at each other for a while until I awkwardly looked away and pulled him off. I scratched my head.

"Whatcha wanna do now?" He looked at me.

"Race to the Hokage stones?" He smiled

"Even though your gonna win." He shrugged. I chuckled

"First one there treats the other to dinner!" And we ran.

From that day fourth, we became something more than friends. It wasn't forced, nor asked, it came naturally. A strong bond formed, stronger that chakra coated katana. Nothing could break us apart.


	6. Tokaku's scars

**A/N Hey guys :) chapter 6 :D things are moving fast. Also, I'm sorry about the fight scene. I'm terrible at writing fight scenes. Anyway thank you for the support Daniyela and akirasetsuna :) **

**~Sky**

Anakin's P.O.V

To me, Tokaku seemed homesick. Which is fine, I was homesick a lot when I first came from Tatuine, I would cry like a baby. But the thing is, she isn't crying, she is just looking real sad.

"You know it's ok to cry." She looked at me.

"I'm afraid I can't, Shinobi Rule 25: Shinobi must not show tears." She turned to me. I was really angry for some reason.

"Who the hell thought of that idea!" I scowled.

"Even if I could, I have ran out of tears anyway." She turned to the picture of what looked like her parents. The man had long silver hair in a ponytail, and what looked like Kakashi on his shoulders, he looked about 5. And then Tokaku was looking up at her big brother while her mum was holding her.

'_Geez Kakashi wore a mask when he was younger too_' Tokaku looked about one in this picture, she was very young.

"Ran out of tears?" I asked. She bowed her head.

"I think it's to early to learn that stuff about me." She sighed and turned away and walked out. She paused at the door frame and turned to me.

"Thank you for the concern, but, don't waste your emotions on me."

'What?' I just stood there thinking. I decided to play it cool.

"What feelings ninja?" I put my head up high.

"I know how you really feel about me, don't worry I know I'm attractive. Your heart beat speeds up when I talk or walk past you. Either you think I'm attractive, or your scared. I'm going with option one." She laughed and walked off.

'_I'm in for an interesting time._' And I ran where Tokaku was.

At dinner the two ninja seemed to be having a hard time eating the food. It's not because of their masks, they found the food...well, gross.

"What do you guys eat then?" Master asked. They looked at eachother.

"Well, we eat stuff like Miso soup, udon, ramen, the list goes on." I raised my eyebrow.

"What are those?" I had a chance to learn a little.

"You don't know what those are?" Tokaku raised an eyebrow. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder

"We are in a different galaxy Imouto-chan, maybe you can make ramen for the Jedi." She shrugged

"If I can get the ingredients, then sure."

"What's in the foods?" I took a bite after I said it.

"Well, ramen has fish cakes, eggs, noodles, meat, seaweed and spring onion." I scrunched my nose.

"That's gross." I said. She frowned.

"You haven't even tried it, and it's real food, not heated up capsules that turn into this." She gestured the meal infront of her.

"You make them fresh?" I said. She rolled her eyes. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Can we maybe talk about more important things?" He looked at the two.

"I agree." Master nodded.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked.

"Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit?" Master suggested. Tokaku leaned back in her chair and looked out the window. I noticed her food was gone. '_When did she eat it?_'

"Heh, I did that with my genin, same with Tokaku." She rolled her eyes and said mumbled something in Japanese, something that sounded like 'Baka?'

"Ok, how do we st-" master was interrupted but Tokaku standing up and leaving. Kakashi sighed. He started speaking Japanese to her and she seemed to have an attitude towards him.

"What's going on?" Master asked.

"I have something I need to do." Tokaku said and left to her room. Master looked at me and I shrugged.

"She's been doing this every night, ever since that godforsaken boyfriend of hers died." Kakashi said angrily. Something in me broke, I felt...sad? I went to the room to comfort Tokaku, only to find the window open and Tokaku no where to be seen.

Three years ago...

Tokaku's P.O.V

Me and Tatsuki were in the forest sitting under a tree while he braided my hair.

"Your hair is so soft.." I smiled at that last comment.

"It needs a cut." I said. He shook his head.

"Leave it this long, it's beautiful." I smiled even more. Even though it was really long, going past my butt, he doesn't want me to cut it.

"You do realise my hair won't last in the braid, I'm not girly." He chuckled

"I just want an excuse to touch your hair." He stopped.

"Finished?" I felt chakra against mine and smiled.

"Suki-kun, my students are here. They probably want to spy on us, so follow my lead." He nodded and chuckled. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder and snuggled close to him. He hugged me back and we stayed there and waited. I heard giggles in the bushes and looked at Tatsuki. He nodded and kissed my head. I heard Hibiki and Kio whispering. I whispered a substitution jutsu and the real me hid in the tree. At the right moment I jumped behind my students.

"Boo." I undid the jutsu and grabbed my students. They screamed and I laughed.

"Hehe, more training for you! You can't successfully spy on a jounin! As for you Michiko." I looked in another bush and she came out.

"Well done." I gave her a thumbs up. She nodded and left. I shook my head. I looked at Tatasuki and let go of the genin.

"What should I do with these little genin." I looked at them. He smiled and shrugged.

"Four laps around the village and severe training on sent and hiding your chakra." I nodded

"Sounds like a plan." I looked at the terrified genin.

"And then we will go for ramen." I said they fist pumped into the sky.

"Thank you sensei!" They chorused.

"Ne sensei? Can we have a break." Hibiki puffed. Kio nodded at that.

"You still have a lap to go." I said. They groaned.

"Don't make me add another four laps." They quieted down and kept running. I pulled out my book as we ran. The genin rolled their eyes. Something didn't feel right though. I looked at the necklace Tatsuki gave me and the black dot was glowing.

"Shit!" I skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong sensei?" Kio asked.

"I have to go, Tatsuki is in trouble!" And I ran out the village.

I had been running for an hour until I heard a scream. '_Tatsuki_!' That was the Kurosawa scream for sure. I ran in that direction and saw Tatsuki fighting some enemy nin. I unsheathed my katana and lightning went up the sword and I killed most of the nin until Tatsuki yelled.

"Tokaku stop!" I turned to him and saw he was surrounded. I dropped my katana and did hand signs.

"Chidori!" A thousand birds chirped as the lightning covered my hand. I ran where the nin where and hit most of them until one stabbed Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" I ran where he was and caught him and I decided to retreat. I ran to where the village was as fast as my legs could take me.

"No Tokaku." I stopped and looked at Tatsuki. I felt tears run down my face.

"No Tatsuki, we can save you, you can live, just hold on!" He smiled and pulled down my mask revealing my face. Tears still ran down my face.

"Your beautiful." He caressed my face and wiped the tears away. I placed him down on the ground and held his head in my hands.

"You...have no idea...how much I love you." He coughed some blood. I sobbed.

"I'm..not going to make...it...Tokaku." He whispered. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I pulled away.

"I hope...that I will come back one day...and you are with someone...a wonderful person." I shook my head.

"I don't want anyone else! I love you." I whispered the last part. He shook his head and swallowed.

"I...want you to...be...happy." He whispered and smiled and fell limp.

"Tatsuki! No..." I cried and my brother then showed up with Genma and Hayate. They seemed shocked to see my face, and they looked at Tatsuki's limp body and seemed to understand. Kakashi came to my side and pulled up my mask and gave me a hug.

"He did the right thing Tokaku." He soothed. I hugged him back. Genma picked up Tatsuki.

"I didn't even get to say bye properly." I whispered to Kakashi. He picked me up and signalled the chunin to go back to the village. I buried my face in his chest, and we went.


	7. Drunk

Tokaku's P.O.V

I looked down at the traffic below me. I was on the roof of the apartment. I didn't care that they wanted to find me, they can throw any move at me I don't care.

'_I just want to be with you Tatsuki._' I looked at the sky. '_Do I even have a purpose anymore apart from serving those weak Jedi?' _I scowled._ 'Tatsuki, I want to be with you, not in this terrible reality._' I touched my hair and started to braid it.

_"Your hair is so soft."_ I remembered Tatsuki's compliment.

"Tokaku! I've been looking for you!" I scowled and looked at my new teacher. He backed away.

"Hey, I didn't come for a fight you know." He chuckled. I scowled and turned away and continued my hair. He came and sat next to me.

"Is there something you would like to share?" He looked at me. I gave him a death stare, but a voice came in my head saying 'Stop Tokaku.' My eyes softened. I sighed and looked at the sky once again.

"I really don't want to share my past." I said. He nodded.

"You might as well, we are going to be together for a long time, I need to know you better. So I can understand you." I kept braiding my hair.

"Listen, I told you, I don't want to share that information. Kakashi can tell you all, but I'm not gonna share for shit." I said bitterly. He frowned.

"Such dirty language for a girl." He scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a ninja, you really think I'm going to use clean language just because I'm a girl?" I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Us Jedi are monks, so we don't use such foul language. Especially to their master." He raised his eyebrows. I finished braiding my hair and pulled out the picture of Tatsuki. I showed the Jedi.

"This is Tatsuki." I said. He looked at the picture and nodded.

"This was your boyfriend Kakashi was talking about before huh?" My chest felt heavy and I looked at my feet.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"If he was alive, more girls will chase after him than Anakin." I chuckled.

"Since when did people consider Anakin as cute?" He laughed.

"Girls go crazy for him, I'm guessing boys would go crazy for you too?" I nodded.

"They would chase me down the street until I would unsheathe my katana." He chuckled.

"Have you been close to death before?" I nodded.

"I've been so close that memories would flash before my eyes." His eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Kakashi has been close to death before too. A lot more than me though." He gasped.

"I saved his ass every time." He laughed.

"Let's go yeah?" I nodded and jumped back done and swooped through the window sill. I looked and waited for my master.

"Shishou?" I looked out the window.

"I'm not going there Tokaku." I chuckled.

"Can't you channel your chakra to your feet and just walk down the wall if you can't do what I just did?" He was silent.

"What's chakra?" I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. '_Baka they are Jedi, not ninja._'

I jumped out onto the roof again.

"Where are we going then?" He pointed to the vehicle. I sighed and got in the vehicle.

"Anakin went to a bar anyway to look for you. I'm guessing he's had a few drinks while he was there." He shrugged. I watched how he controlled the vehicle. I self noted on how he was driving.

"So how old are you?" He looked at me. "Your Hokage didn't give me much, actually, just your name."

"I'm 20." I said.

"Ahh, I see, and Kakashi?"

"25." I said. He nodded.

"When did you become a ninja."

"When I was three." He nodded.

"And your the highest rank now?" I nodded.

"I became the highest when I was twelve." I told him. His mouth dropped.

"Really?" I nodded.

"It was easier for me because Kakashi was a Jounin too." I explained. He nodded slowly.

We soon approached the bar and went inside. Master already went to the bar to get a drink. I followed my brothers scent and found him at the back trying to push away a drunk girl who was flirting with him. I simply pinched the pressure point on her shoulder and she fell unconscious. He nodded as in saying "Thanks" and he got up and came to my side.

"I can't believe he came here to look for you, I told him you don't drink." He told me. I just shrugged.

"Oh well." I said and looked away.

"You braided your hair, just like Tatsuki used too." He touched my hair. I moved away.

"Don't touch me." I moved my head away.

"It looks nice imouto." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to find Anakin, if he's drunk I'm going to have to drive us back." He nodded. I proceeded through the bar only to find Anakin and master laughing and joking around. I went up to them.

"Tokaku! Come and have a drink!" Master said. '_Drunk, both of them. Great._'

"Heyyyy babe!" I rolled my eyes. Someone came behind me but I just lifted my arm and knocked him out.

"Let's go." I said.

"No no! Come and have a drink!" Anakin said. I rolled my eyes and asked the bar tender for water. He gave me water and I threw it in Anakin's face. Everyone stopped talking.

"Get back to your drinks." I said bitterly. Everyone seemed terrified and kept to what they were doing.

"Now, let's go." I said to the Jedi. They got up without a word. Kakashi came to where I was. Anakin tried to punch me but I blocked and elbowed him in the stomach and he fell unconscious. I carried him over my shoulder. I put him in the vehicle and everyone was seated I looked at the controls in front of me.

"Ne imouto, are you sure you can drive?" I pressed the button Master pressed before he started and pulled the gear into place. The thing started and I went forward. It was quite easy to drive.

"Woah! Not so fast!" Master said. I ignored him and kept going. Really, it was just like running. Kakashi seemed to start getting motion sick. I just smirked and kept going until we reached the apartments. I picked up Anakin's unconscious body and proceeded inside. Master went to bed and Kakashi went to read his books, so it was just me and Anakin. I dropped him on his bed and took off his shirt to put ointment on his now purple bruise on his stomach, which I caused. I sighed and rapped his stomach with bandages. I put the covers over him and went into the bathroom to get into more relaxed clothes. I took of my weapons and took down my hair. I took of my shoes and wrapped my arm up with fresh bandages. I changed into different pants and put on a jounin jumper. I took my stuff and proceeded out of the bathroom. I put my stuff away neatly. I glanced over to Anakin, who was sleeping.

"Baka." I whispered and smiled. I closed the door and went into the living area and went onto the balcony. I jumped onto the railing and sat down.

"Can't sleep?" I looked at my big brother.

"Can I ever?" I said. He came and sat next to me. He was in relaxed clothes too, just a jounin jumper and jounin pants. Me and Kakashi looked the same.

"You seem to be missing Tatsuki a lot more now." He looked at me. I frowned.

"I do miss him a lot more now." I said and touched my necklace.

"If I may ask now, what were his last words." My chest felt heavy.

"He said...he wanted me to go with someone else, to be happy. He said when he is brought back, he wants to see me with someone else, a wonderful person. And..." I sighed.

"He said how much he loved me." I pushed Tatsuki's smiling face to the back of my head. He nodded.

"I see." He said.

"I'm going to bed, maybe you should try and sleep." I nodded and proceeded inside. He gave me a hug.

"Goodnight nii-san." He nodded

"Get some sleep ok?" I nodded and went inside my room.

'_Huh?_' I looked at Anakin. He was sweating and turning his head fast. I went to his side and gave him a shake.

"Mom!" He jumped up. I just stayed there staring at him. He sighed in relief.

"Nightmare?" I asked. He nodded. He looked at the state he was in. He touched the bandages on his bare stomach.

"Did you do this?" I nodded.

"I did medical school after my boyfriend died." I said.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. He nodded.

"A little." He scratched the back of his head. I stood and went to my draw and got some painkillers.

"Here." I gave him the pills.

"Look, I'm sorry for beating your ass at the bar." I apologised. He waved it off.

"I was drunk, you did the right thing." I nodded. He looked at my hair.

"Gee, your hair is long." When it wasn't in a pony tail, it reaches my knees.

"Yeah, I keep it this long for a reason." I said and I got into my bed. He lied down once more.

"Everyone has their reasons." He said. I smiled.

"Eh, how old are you Tokaku?" He looked at me.

"I'm 20, what about you?"

"21, I became a Jedi when I was 10." He said proudly.

"I became a Jounin at 12." He laughed.

"What?" He said in between laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Jounin is the highest rank." He stopped laughing.

"That shut you up didn't it?"

**A/N Hey guys :D this chapter was a bit of a meh chapter ^^" a bit boring. Sorry about that ^^" oh also I might start a new story. Maybe a Naruto one. I don't have many characters in it, so if you guys want to add a character to it, just PM me :)**


	8. Nightmares

Anakin's P.O.V

I woke up to screaming. I gave Tokaku an irritated look until I noticed that she was still sleeping. She was screaming in her sleep. She was saying stuff in Japanese and people's names, including mine. Kakashi and Master both barged in. Kakashi immediately went to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. She kept screaming. Kakashi was shaking her and saying her name. Kakashi is very calm even though his little sister who is never scared, is screaming in terror.

"I think we have to wait until the dream is over." Master said to Kakashi. Kakashi went out of the room for a while and came back with a bucket of water. He tipped it on her still screaming unconscious body. Her eyes shot open and she screamed louder until she understood what was going on. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed.

"I'm really, really sorry." Her voice was husky. She must have lost her voice. She stood up.

"Did I wake you guys up?" All of us nodded. She sighed.

"This is why I don't sleep anymore." She went into the living room. Master went back to bed. Kakashi spoke Japanese to Tokaku. She spoke back, but her voice was shaking. When she had finished Kakashi gave her a big brother hug.

"What was the dream about Tokaku?" She looked my way. Her eyes softened.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She looked away and went into the room.

"It's very personal for her." Kakashi explained. I nodded. I looked at the closed bedroom door.

"Is she going to be alright, mentally that is." I looked at Kakashi.

"I think she is never mentally stable. The things she's seen and experienced. Mentally scarred." He explained.

"How bad has her life been exactly?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I would say eleven." My eyes widened.

"That bad?" For the time I've known Kakashi, what I've leant is that he doesn't exaggerate.

"That bad." He explained. I nodded.

"Should I maybe talk to Tokaku? Is there something I can do?" Kakashi shook his head.

"It may be best to leave her alone for now." I looked to the bedroom door.

Tokaku's P.O.V

I was reading Tatsuki's note he gave me with the necklace.

"I really, really miss you Tatsuki." I stroked his handwriting on the sheet. I bowed my head and read it again.

_Dear Tokaku, _

_Merry Christmas! I know you think gifts and letters can be real cheesy at times, but you deserve to be happy. So, here I write a letter to you! I really hope you like your present, open it now! You see the yin necklace? Wear that all the time, because I have the yang! We either of us is in trouble, the opposites colour will glow. So with your necklace, the yang in the yin will glow. I hope you like it! _

_Love, Suki-kun _

I folded the note and touched the necklace. I scowled.

'_Gee Tatsuki, you just had to make me have feelings for you. I've chosen not to love anyone anymore. I've realised that anyone I love ends up dying. I loved mother, died of a sickness, I loved father, committed suicide, I loved you, you died, the list goes on. No more loving for me.'_ I looked at my team picture.

'_I miss you too sensei._' I looked at the picture of my smiling teacher. I heard a knock at the bedroom door. It opened and I saw Anakin's face. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Hey." He said. He looked at my hands and saw the note. I looked away and put the note elsewhere.

"So, the dream was really bad?" He came and sat cross legged on his bed. I ignored him. I stood at my dresser looking at all my friends and family in the photos. He came up to me.

"Gee you know a lot of people. They seem really nice." I smiled.

"I miss them." I said. I took the picture of my team with my sensei.

"Bak and Tatsuki. And of course Kento-sensei." I told him.

The photo was Bak and Tatsuki both hugging me around my shoulders and I have an annoyed face. Kento-sensei was standing and ruffling my hair. I smiled. Bak, the goofball he was, always making idiotic faces. With his black hair and brown clothes, matching his clans. Tatsuki, well, being a part of the Kurosawa clan, and the attractive person he was, he wore a white shirt with blue strips and black pants. And of course, Kento-sensei. He had blue hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. With his grey shirt and his green chunin vest over that.

"I'm the only survivor in team 2." My eyes saddened.

"That's messed up." Anakin said.

"I've messed up." I said and looked at him.

"Tatsuki died because I wasn't paying attention. Kento-sensei died protecting me. Bak died because I didn't heal him on time. I'm a failure." I looked at the ground. Anakin came and hugged me. I didn't hug back but I just stood there.

"Can you let go please." I then realised how tall he is. Precisely 6ft 2. He let go and held on to my shoulders. I just stood there staring at him.

"Don't ever say your a failure. I've only known you for two days, but, I know you are definitely not a failure." I just stood there with a bored expression on my face.

"You definitely have feelings for me." I said and turned away. I went and grabbed Icha Icha and sat on the bed and read it.

"Hey, you and your brother read the same book." I just nodded and continued reading.

"You had a nightmare too, what was yours?" I looked at him. He sighed and sat on his bed.

"It's about my mother dying." I nodded. I remembered how much chakra I felt coming from his body when he was asleep.

"Say, do you know what chakra is?" He shook his head. '_Interesting._' I got up and went to get changed.

"When I'm finished getting changed, your showing me around the city and I'll show you senbon after that." And I went to go get changed.

When I got out I put on my ANBU mask and a hooded cloak. When Anakin saw me he froze.

"Tokaku, why are you wearing that?" I sighed.

"This is what I have to wear." I adjusted my katana on my back and my other weapons. The room was silent, all you could hear was metal on metal. Then Anakin made a noise as in saying: "I get it."

"Come on, you can choose a ship." I just followed him. As I walked around the building, people were staring at me.

"This is the main building where the Jedi are." I nodded.

"We might go and see the younglings actually." Anakin suggested. "So I can introduce them to you." He looked at me. I pretended not to notice and kept looking straight.

"What are younglings?" I asked.

"The future Jedi." He replied. I nodded. '_So academy students._' I thought.

We entered the room only to find little kids with helmets and lightsabers.

"Welcome Anakin, new Jedi, it must be." Anakin nodded. I looked down to the small creature.

"Tokaku, this is Master Yoda." I looked and bowed.

"Very polite, she is." I restrained from laughter. '_Why the hell does he talk like that?'_

"Younglings, learn from this, you will. Ninja, you are correct." I nodded. I took off my ANBU mask and cloak. The kids gasped.

"Show us something Tokaku." Anakin sat down on one of the chairs. I looked at Master Yoda for his permission. He nodded.

"Younglings, sit down, you must." I thought of what I should show them. Then I thought of Naruto.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." I said calmly and two clones poofed. Anakin's jaw dropped. The little kids were wowing and wondering how I did it. I undid the jutsu.

"It wasn't that special, people your age learn how to do that." I looked at a youngling.

"Master Yoda, can Master Tokaku teach us that?" One of the kids went up to him.

"First she needs to teach me." Anakin said. Master Yoda laughed. I just stared at him.

"You need to learn senbon first." I said. I thought of a friend of mine who uses senbon and can't use chakra. Anakin smiled. I went to put my cloak and mask on until a little kid came and tugged my pants. I looked down.

"Master Tokaku, are you very strong?" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"That is for you to decide."

"Come on Tokaku! There is so much to see!" I looked and followed Anakin.

**Hey guys! Chapter 8 :D I hope this chapter was better than the last one ^^" also Bak's name is pronounced "Pack" but the "a" is pronounced like the u in up. Also write in the reviews which character is your favourite :) mine is personally Tatsuki and Michiko, they are awesome. Thank you for the support :)**

**~Sky**


End file.
